


Какая, в сущности, смешная вышла жизнь (c)

by evergreen_fields



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evergreen_fields/pseuds/evergreen_fields
Summary: АУ, пост-Эпизод III, выжившая Асажж (охотница за головами, как в "Войнах клонов" на момент написания драббла) встречает Кеноби на Татуине.
Kudos: 4





	Какая, в сущности, смешная вышла жизнь (c)

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на ФБ-2013 для fandom Star Wars 2013, lvl 2 (diary.ru).  
> Благодарность за вычитку - командной бете (Оми).

_более никто, кроме него, так  
не называл ее по имени_  
  
— И сколько я нынче стою? — интересуется Кеноби равнодушно. Он весь какой-то пустой, выгоревший: настолько, что Асажж не может его узнать.  
  
Полмиллиона имперских кредитов.  
И нет, она не брала задание, сколько бы раз ни повышали цену за его голову — что делает их случайную встречу на грязных задворках Мос-Эспы особенно идиотской.  
  
Они стоят друг напротив друга, сочащуюся из уличных заведений назойливую музыку вот-вот прорежет гудение мечей — хотя непонятно, будет ли Кеноби защищаться: свой он даже не достал, и это так разочаровывает, — но проходит секунда, потом еще одна, а потом Асажж возвращает рукояти на пояс.  
— Иди, — раздраженно отмахивается она, — пока я не передумала.  
  
Вот только тогда, улыбнувшись, Кеноби — пусть на секунду — становится тенью того джедая, который азартно гонял ее в схватках и чуть ли не рисовался акробатикой, бросая всю выверенность Соресу; который неизменно издевательски вежливо приветствовал ее из-под маски, будто не висел в цепях под потолком, а на дипломатическом приеме расшаркивался; который однажды вместо предсмертных откровений почти получил обломок дюрастали между ребер, но ненавидеть ее так и не начал.  
  
— Рад был увидеть, Вентресс, — говорит он, накидывая капюшон, — сочтемся.  
И исчезает в переулках.  
  
А она ловит себя на том, что почти улыбнулась в ответ, и морщится. Сочтемся, как же.  
Какие теперь с тобой, ходячим покойником, счеты.  
  
Она заходит в пыльную кантину — на Татуине все пыльное, даже нанесенный из дока песок скрипит потом на полу трюма неделями, — но не выбирает себе, как обычно, темный угол, а кивает сноровистому бармену-биту на приличную бутылку джумы и проставляется всем сидящим за стойкой.  
В ответ на нестройный хор благодарностей салютует стопкой и бормочет скорее с тоской, чем с надеждой:  
  
— За лучшие времена.


End file.
